Les enfants du capitole
by Kamikoukaki
Summary: La rébellion des districts a enfin payé, le capitole est tombé aux mains des rebelles. Cette victoire durement gagnée aurait due mettre un terme à l'invention abjecte de Snow pour asseoir sa domination sur Panem mais c'était sans compter le désir de vengeance de Coin. Nouveaux citoyens de Panem, bienvenue aux Jeux de la Paix! Et n'espérez pas que le sort vous soit favorable...
1. Chapitre 1: La moisson

**Note des auteurs:**Bonjour à tous! Voici une seconde fanfiction sur Hunger games co-écrite avec une amie: Ahila9. C'est une histoire qui nous tient beaucoup à cœur et à laquelle nous apportons un soin particulier donc n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture et...que le sort vous soit favorable!

**Chapitre 1 : La Moisson**

J'avance lentement, entraînée par la foule multicolore qui se masse devant le Grand cirque entouré par de nombreux soldats. Bien que la prise de pouvoir par les rebelles ait établi une tenue vestimentaire beaucoup plus sobre que ce que nous avions l'habitude de porter au Capitole, elle n'est pas parvenue à éteindre la flamme de l'extravagance déjà bien encrée dans les mœurs. Ci et là, on peut apercevoir une chevelure époustouflante, une couleur de peau étrange ou tout autre stigmate brillant de notre gloire passée. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Ma tignasse blanche coupée courte tranche avec les habits sombres qu'on nous a affublés, de même que l'étoile dorée gravée sous mon œil gauche. C'est peut-être une des rares choses qui me rapproche avec le reste des gens du Capitole.

Nous, les enfants, sommes au centre de toutes les attentions. Devant nous se trouve une grande estrade sur laquelle repose deux urnes, chacune gardée par deux hommes au garde à vous. Les adultes réunis sur nos flans, nous regardent avec désespoir ou avidité. Je me demande si ces derniers ont vraiment des enfants ou s'ils sont venus uniquement pour savourer perfidement les derniers Hunger Games. Une bouffée de haine m'emplit à cette idée. C'est leur soif de sang et leur esprit pervers qui nous ont réunis aujourd'hui. Ils sont autant à blâmer que ces foutus rebelles. Autour de moi, des cris et des pleurs s'élèvent quand les soldats viennent chercher les derniers enfants enfouis dans les bras de leur mère, espérant sans doute échapper à la moisson. Mais il est déjà trop tard. Leur nom est depuis longtemps écrit sur un des petits papiers jetés au fond d'une grande urne transparente frappée du sceau des rebelles: un geai moqueur.

Ils nous ont dit qu'un tirage au sort allait avoir lieu pour déterminer les tributs. Mais je sens que peu importe le nom tiré, le sort ne me sera pas favorable. Il n'y a aucune chance que je m'en sorte. Qu'ils aient mis une centaine de fois mon nom ou une fois n'y changera rien. Je suis désignée d'office. J'ai eu beau retourner la question dans tous les sens à l'annonce des jeux, l'issue m'a paru évidente hier. Je me sens trembler au souvenir de cette effroyable nuit. L'hystérie s'est emparée de moi et j'ai hurlé à n'en plus pouvoir. Au réveil ma voix était encore enrouée. Je me demande maintenant comment tant de personnes se massant comme des animaux au fur et à mesure des années n'ont pas sombré dans la folie rien qu'en attendant qu'on les désigne pour une mort qui n'a rien d'honorable. Tous ces gamins qui m'entourent et qui ont suivi avec passion tous les précédents jeux, s'en rendent-ils compte aujourd'hui? Qu'on nous mène à l'abattoir? Pour apaiser le sang par le sang. Moi oui, bien que je n'aie jamais eu d'engouement pour ce genre de spectacle. J'y étais juste indifférente. Mais il me semble à cet instant, que la seule négligence est déjà d'une cruauté sans borne.

Je ressens la peur que chaque enfant avant moi a dû ressentir dans cette position, j'appréhende le moment où l'hôtesse prendra la parole pour donner le nom des morts en sursis, ceux qui m'accompagneront dans l'arène et que je devrai tuer pour survivre. J'essuie mes mains moites sur ma robe grise et cherche ses yeux du regard pour me donner contenance. Mais rien à faire, j'ai beau sonder la masse des jeunes, je ne le trouve pas. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit enfui? Non, il ne m'aurait pas laissée derrière. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, pas avec ce qu'il me doit.

Le bruit sourd d'un micro qu'on tambourine me tire de mes pensées sombres. Un grand silence s'est installé à présent et l'attention est maximale. La tension aussi d'ailleurs. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir les lèvres de ma voisine bouger frénétiquement, comme si elle récitait quelque chose. Une prière peut-être. Mais adressée à qui? Personne ne nous entendrait. D'un seul coup, j'ai envie de la gifler. J'aimerai la secouer et lui hurler dessus pour ses futiles espoirs que je n'ai plus. Car elle, elle a peut-être une chance d'échapper au massacre, mais pas moi. La voix de la Présidente Coin elle-même s'élève et fait battre mon cœur plus vite. Il bat tellement fort que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit. Un truc sur la récente victoire des rebelles il me semble, et leur désir de rétablir une forme de justice et de nous protéger de la colère des districts. Nous protéger? Tu parles, ce sont juste des lâches qui n'ont aucune force pour maintenir la paix sans le prix du sang. Tout comme le régime précédent d'ailleurs. Et bien sûr l'événement est retransmis en direct sur écran géant dans tout Panem. Histoire de faire bonne mesure et de montrer à quel point la nouvelle dirigeante a à cœur la souffrance de son peuple.

Puis vint le tour d'Effie Trinket de s'approcher et de sa voix haute perchée nous souhaiter un joyeux Hunger games. « Et que le sort puisse vous être favorable !». Elle a toujours ce même sourire stupide en disant ça que lorsqu'elle était dans le district douze, pourtant, ses yeux ont cessé de briller. Les ravages de la guerre en ont-elle fait aussi une victime? Bah, peu importe, ce n'est pas elle qui va mourir prématurément. Elle s'approche des urnes et mes pensées s'affolent. Dans chaque urne, elle devra tirer 12 noms. L'énumération risque d'être longue et le moissonnage laborieux. Mais tout est prévu pour qu'il n'y ait aucune bavure. Je me surprends néanmoins à espérer qu'il y en ait et qu'au bout du compte, on soit tous tués rapidement. Rien ne peut être pire que l'angoisse de se savoir bientôt dans l'arène. Effie plonge sa main dans l'urne des filles et en sort un petit papier. Le monde semble retenir son souffle. À cette allure, beaucoup vont s'évanouir de suffocation.

« Eris Shwarpz » tonne-elle dans le micro.

Une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que moi s'avance, le teint cendreux malgré les fleurs multicolores incrustées sur ses tempes. Elle grimpe sur l'estrade et se place derrière Effie sous la surveillance des hommes en armes. Ça y est, la moisson est officiellement entamée. Alternativement, une fille et un garçon de douze à dix-huit ans viennent se placer sur l'estrade. Je ne peux étouffer un gémissement navré quand le petit garçon de la fille de mon ancienne nourrice est appelé. C'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire. Il vient d'avoir douze ans. Malgré la cruauté de son sort, son visage rond n'exprime qu'une vague inquiétude. Est-il seulement conscient de ce qui va lui arriver? J'en doute fortement. Je suis navrée pour lui, mais comme tous les autres, je suis impuissante, on nous a interdit de nous porter volontaire. J'imagine que c'est surtout pour empêcher quiconque de prendre ma place. Mais il se trompe, personne ne me sauvera.

Je faiblis une nouvelle fois quand je le vois monter sur l'estrade. Non pas lui, surtout pas lui. J'ai envie de hurler, de me ruer sur les gardes pour lui permettre de s'échapper. Pour changer, tien. Mais je ne bouge pas, je n'émets aucun son. Suis-je lâche ou simplement réaliste? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Le nombre de tributs ne fait qu'augmenter et mon nom n'est toujours pas sorti. Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompée? Qu'il n'y ait pas de conspiration contre moi? Que j'aie une chance de vivre quelques années supplémentaires?

Effie tire enfin le douzième papier des filles, le dernier nom, la dernière fille désignée pour mourir. Je me mets à espérer et même à adresser une vague prière à je ne sais qui. La main de ma voisine vient saisir la mienne avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je ne me dérobe pas, j'ai autant besoin qu'elle de ce contact. Surtout lorsque de sa voix suraiguë, Effie clame mon nom:

« Blanche Snow! »

Je m'appelle Blanche Snow. Je suis la petite fille de celui qu'on appelait Président Snow. J'ai quinze ans. Et dans moins de deux semaines, je serai morte.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2: La naissance d'un symbole

**Note des auteurs:** Merci à tous pour vos commentaires motivants! En espérant que la suite vous plaise toujours autant et réponde à vos attentes!

Ahila9 et K.

**Chapitre 2 : La naissance d'un symbole **

Je sens une multitude de regards se tourner vers moi, je les vois me sonder avec colère ou avec une autre expression que je ne reconnais pas. Serait-ce une pointe de tristesse que je perçois dans les yeux de cet homme là? Et de la compassion dans ceux de cette femme un peu plus loin derrière? Tout ceci me parait absurde, je n'ai jamais été appréciée par ces gens. Tandis que j'avance d'un pas chancelant, la foule s'écarte obligeamment et me dégage silencieusement un passage vers l'estrade. Mais à peine je tente d'en faire un second que je me sens tirée en arrière. Je me retourne surprise et je constate que je n'ai toujours pas lâché la main de ma voisine, m'agrippant inconsciemment à cette vie que je n'aurai bientôt plus. Je desserre lentement mes doigts rendus raides par la tension, mais à l' instant où je défais complètement ma prise, ses doigts m'enlacent avec plus de vigueur. J'observe sans comprendre la jeune fille qui refuse de me lâcher la main, de m'abandonner à mon sort, à cette mort que tant ont voulu m'infliger.

Et soudain je comprends cette lueur que j'ai perçue dans la grande majorité des regards: le désespoir et la révolte. Je suis leur dernier témoin de leur gloire passée, la preuve qu'ils fussent un jour des personnes libres et de haut prestige. En disparaissant dans l'arène, c'est leur semblant de bonheur que j'amène avec moi, c'est leur passé et leur avenir qui vont mourir. Comme le geai moqueur, je ne suis qu'un symbole, c'est tout. Pourtant les larmes qui perlent au coin des yeux de ma voisine dont le visage ne me rappelle rien, ébranlent mes convictions. Si elle avait bénéficié d'une haute position au temps de mon grand-père, je me serais sûrement souvenue d'elle. Mais là, rien du tout, pas même une sensation de déjà vu. C'est vraisemblablement la première fois que je la rencontre, cette pauvre âme qui semble si meurtrie. Que perdrait-elle de si important avec ma disparition? J'entends des quolibets rageurs dirigés vers les rebelles, une rumeur hargneuse commence à s'élever. Cette manifestation me laisse perplexe. Serais-je passée à côté d'autre chose?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'interroger ma voisine que deux soldats m'arrachent violemment à sa prise et m'entraînent brutalement vers l'estrade sous une huée de plus en plus virulente. Un coup de feu et tout redevient calme et tremblant. Abrutie par ce qui vient de se passer, je n'entends pas le dernier nom de l'ultime garçon à nous rejoindre, je le vois seulement vaguement s'approcher à son tour. Un dernier mot d'Effie et nous sommes tous rapidement entraînés à l'intérieur du grand cirque dans un mouvement ordonné d'uniformes gris impeccables, séparés, et chacun dirigé au pas de course vers de petites loges qui devaient être probablement réservées aux artistes se produisant sur scène.

Deux gardes à l'air sévère me font entrer dans une pièce exiguë avec pour seul mobilier un canapé poussiéreux aux accoudoirs rongés par le temps, disposé de tel façon que celui qui s'y installe ait la porte en ligne de mire. Je m'y assois tandis que les hommes referment la porte derrière moi, trouvant un certain réconfort à rester dans un endroit balayé de tout fard ou de tout signe de guerre. Les coussins sont confortables et ces quelques évènements m'ont secoué, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que le sommeil m'emporte et me laisse m'échapper. Sauf que dès que je ferme les yeux, des images terrifiantes me secouent et me ramènent entre les quatre murs de ma prison improvisée. Les minutes s'étirent, le temps passe et toujours rien. Que suis-je censée attendre ici? Est-ce notre moment pour dire adieu à nos familles? Si c'est le cas, je ne devrai pas m'étonner de ne voir personne, après tout, je n'ai plus de famille, du moins libre. Cette constatation me laisse un vague à l'âme et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le bilan de ma vie. Il est désastreux. Tout ceux à qui j'aurais pu manquer son déjà mort. Au moins, je leur épargnerai le chagrin de me voir disparaître.

Une demi-heure. Une heure. Je commence à en avoir assez d'attendre. Qu'est-ce qui peut prendre autant de temps? Les autres ont déjà dû terminer de dire au revoir à leur famille, alors pourquoi suis-je encore coincée dans ce trou? Mon lit improvisé me semble soudain très désagréable, la poussière qui s'en dégage me pique les yeux. Les accoudoirs se délitèrent tandis que je les agrippe anxieusement, me faisant penser à des morceaux de peau écorchée. La vision d'horreur qui se forme lentement autour de moi ajoutée à un petit grincement me fait bondir et je m'éloigne le plus possible de l'entité avant de me rappeler que ce n'est qu'un simple canapé miteux. Les Jeux n'ont pas encore commencé et je perds déjà la tête. Je m'en veux de ma faiblesse et de mes enfantillages. Je respire un grand coup, chasse les images puériles qui me vrillent l'esprit et décide de me réinstaller. Qui sait combien de temps je vais rester encore seule dans cette pièce? Je ne peux pas me faire pour ennemi l'unique objet qui pourrait m'apporter un tant soit peu de réconfort. Je prends un air sévère et le toise méchamment.

- Je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance à la condition que tu ne me files plus la frousse!

Je fais mine d'entendre une réponse positive avant de me rapprocher. Mais avant de m'asseoir, je tourne le canapé, bien plus lourd qu'il n'en avait l'air, pour ne plus être face à cette porte qui reste résolument fermée. Ces quelques secondes d'égarement et d'effort m'ont libéré d'une partie de la tension accumulée depuis la prise du Capitole. Je me surprends même à éclater de rire en imaginant quelqu'un assister à la scène. Moi, en train de parler à un meuble. Ce genre de scoop aurait fait le tour des chaînes les plus populaires et le Président aurait eu du mal à endiguer l'information.

Soudain, je le sens. Ce parfum de rose mêlé à celui du sang. Ce mariage qui a bercé mon enfance et qui s'est accompagné de nombreuses déceptions. Je n'ose pas bouger, il y a de ça des années que nous nous ne sommes pas retrouvés en tête à tête sans domestiques, avec pour seule idée d'échanger plus qu'un bonjour. J'estime que nos soirées à regarder les jeux n'en sont pas réellement, mes monosyllabes étant les uniques sons que je daignais lui adresser tant son obnubilation pour ces horreurs me frustrait. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à cette visite que je n'attendais plus. Je me mets à réfléchir à cent à l'heure mais je n'ai rien à lui dire, même pas bon vent. Il ne le mérite pas, c'est de sa faute si je vais mourir.

Des tâches de lumière clignotent étrangement devant mes yeux et je me rends compte que j'ai bloqué ma respiration. J'inspire une grande goulée d'air avant de lui donner une raison de plus de me mépriser pour faute d'intelligence suffisante pour penser à respirer. Plus que je ne le vois, je le sens se déplacer et contourner le canapé pour venir s'installer à côté de moi. Instinctivement, je me recroqueville en position fœtale, les bras entourant mes genoux en prenant garde de regarder droit devant moi. Jamais nous ne croisons nos regards, il en a toujours été ainsi. C'est un accord tacite qu'on a passé lui et moi depuis la mort de mes parents, il y a dix ans. J'imagine qu'il n'a jamais pu se remettre de la disparition de sa fille et que mes yeux bleus lui rappellent beaucoup trop les siens. Quant à moi, je suppose que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'affronter.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil en biais et constate que son regard rivé sur ses pieds est entouré de rides plus nombreuses et profondes. Il parait plus âgé et plus las. Les rebelles lui ont laissé son éternel costume blanc, mais la rose qu'il avait l'habitude de porter à sa boutonnière n'y est plus. Je fixe un instant la fente vide avant de détourner le regard. Ainsi dépourvu, mon grand-père ressemble à tous ces vieux hommes fatigués et désabusés. Sa position de Président semble loin derrière nous à présent. Il a l'air si vulnérable. Je sais que sa vie n'a pas toujours été facile, mais je ne peux tout de même pas lui pardonner les horreurs qu'il a commises.

- Comment te sens-tu Blanche? finit-il par me demander devant mon silence buté.

J'hésite à lui répondre sincèrement. C'est bien la dernière personne à qui j'irai me confier. J'opte pour une approche plus sinueuse.

- Je suis en pleine forme, je sens que les prochaines semaines vont être une promenade de santé! Je vais réinventer le concept du sauve qui peut. Je serai tellement rapide que personne ne me verra, je commence d'un ton ironique. Tu n'aurais pas quelques conseils à me donner par hasard? Après tout, tu es le pionnier des Jeux, tu en as toi-même inventé le concept.

Je m'efforce de garder un ton égal mais je ne peux empêcher ma colère de transparaître sur les derniers mots. Son soupir me confirme qu'il n'a pas été dupe de mes petites plaisanteries. Je lui en veux mortellement, et il le sait. Cela ne l'empêche pourtant pas de répondre à ma question comme si de rien n'était.

- N'oublie pas que c'est eux qui décideront du vainqueur. S'ils ont décidé de te tuer, ils le feront. Tâche de ne pas leur donner satisfaction trop vite.

Sa dernière phrase murmurée ressemble plus à une supplication qu'à une demande pour préserver le peu de fierté qui reste à notre famille. Mais je refuse de le voir ainsi. Sinon cela signifierait que mon grand-père a de l'affection pour moi. Or il n'en a jamais été le cas et je n'accepterais pas que cela change, surtout en ce dernier jour de liberté. Je secoue la tête violemment et m'apprête à lâcher une réplique cinglante quand il fait une chose inconcevable. Une chose qu'il n'a jamais faite auparavant. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains usées par le temps et plante son regard dans le mien. Et ce que j'y lis, c'est un espoir fou.

Espoir qui vacille et finit par s'éteindre complètement sous les spasmes incontrôlés qui me secouent. Je sens une terreur aussi incontrôlable que soudaine m'envahir. Je ne comprends pas son origine. Un simple regard peut-il réellement me paralyser à ce point? Les doigts du président glissent sur ma peau devenue moite de sueur et disparaissent, comme si ce contact n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le temps s'arrête, je suffoque tandis que ses yeux se transforment en vision de cauchemars. Je les vois se remplir de sang et ses pupilles se fendre tandis que son visage devient plus pâle que la lune. Je crie, du moins je le crois, et recule comme si ma vie en dépendait devant ce monstre qui vient d'apparaître. Il lève vers moi une main ruisselante de sang et je hurle de plus belle. Mes membres tremblent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, tout mon corps s'est émancipé de mon cerveau qui lui-même commence à me faire voir toutes sortes de choses. Un vieux souvenir se fraie un chemin dans mon esprit brumeux. Je vois cet homme ou plutôt cette créature penchée au dessus de deux corps étendus au sol. Immobiles. Sans vie. Je reconnais leur visage trop lumineux pour des morts. Mes parents gisent là, dans une mare dorée. Dans cette vision, l'homme qui a partagé toutes ces années à mes côtés se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire cruel aux lèvres laissant largement entrevoir ses dents pointues et noires. Il les a tués! C'est lui qui me les a pris, ce sale monstre! Il a tenté de me cacher cette vérité, mais mon esprit n'a pas oublié. Jamais il n'a effacé ce jour de ma mémoire.

Le sofa tremble en rythme avec mon corps et des lambeaux de tissu me restent dans les mains. Je le contemple, cet homme aussi hideux que dans mon souvenir. Ma terreur se change en une fureur démentielle et je me rue sur lui comme une folle. Je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau tandis que je hurle toutes les horreurs qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je ne vois plus rien d'autre que ce serpent, le reste est flou, presque irréel. Je n'entends que mes vociférations saccadées par la rage. Je le lacère encore et encore. Il m'a tout pris, et il continue encore alors que ce n'est même pas un humain, il n'est que le produit de ses foutus mutations génétiques. Au moment où je m'attaque à ses yeux, je me sens violemment projeté en arrière. Le choc me coupe le souffle et je me recroqueville, cherchant à capter des bribes d'air qui font difficilement leur chemin jusqu'à mes poumons.

La porte claque et je suis à nouveau enfermée dans ma solitude. Ou presque. L'image de la véritable apparence de mon grand-père ne me quitte plus, elle rôde dans mon esprit et me fait frissonner. J'éclate soudain en sanglots, à bout de force. Des larmes amères coulent dans ma bouche, elles ont autant un goût de colère que de peine et de peur. Est-ce ainsi que je vais devenir dans l'arène? Hystérique devant chaque fantôme de mon passé? Je pleure pour ceux qui m'ont donné la vie, pour ce monstre qu'est mon grand-père mais aussi pour moi. Pour cette fille que je ne reconnais déjà plus. Il aurait sûrement été préférable que je meure bien avant. Je doute de rester moi-même lors de ces jeux, je suis déjà bien amochée comme tout le reste de ma vie, percluse de bleus et de bosses qui n'ont jamais disparus avec le temps.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et une main familière vient me caresser doucement les cheveux en murmurant des paroles d'apaisement. Je lève la tête et regarde d'un œil embué la seule personne au monde qui éprouve encore de l'affection pour moi. Je me retiens par pure pudeur de me jeter à son cou tant sa présence me soulage, j'aimerais pourtant. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle m'entraîne contre elle et commence à me bercer. Ce petit bout de femme à la tignasse poivre et sel est un peu comme ma mère de substitution. Suite au décès de mes parents, elle m'a pris sous son aile et m'a élevée comme sa fille, me donnant autant d'amour qu'à ses propres enfants. Mais son petit fils faisant parti des candidats au massacre, je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait. Je ne le voulais pas, imaginant ses yeux pleins de reproches ou au contraire suppliants. Mais il n'en est rien. Elle se contente de me répéter que tout ira bien en me ballottant de droite à gauche avec douceur. Quand mes hoquets finissent par se calmer et mes larmes arrêter de couler, nous restons silencieuses, savourant ce simple contact.

Ma nourrice saisit ma main gauche et observe mes ongles sous lesquels de petits morceaux de peau sanguinolents sont venus se ficher. Du coin de l'œil je la vois blêmir et réprimer un haut le cœur. Je m'arrache précipitamment à sa poigne et me dégage de son étreinte. La honte s'insinue en moi. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment. Sous le regard sévère de cette femme, je me sens coupable d'un crime impardonnable alors que j'en suis la seule victime. Me juge-t-elle? Je sais que ce n'est pas dans sa nature mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser. La crise de larme menace de reprendre et je la fais taire d'une profonde inspiration. D'autant plus qu'un détail me chiffonne sans que je n'arrive à mettre une idée dessus. Je tourne et retourne les dernières révélations dans mon esprit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je trouve la solution.

Je me dresse aussitôt sur mes pieds, pleine de reproches.

- Tu savais! Tu savais et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit! J'explose.

La femme me regarde complètement ahurie et perdue:

- Mais enfin Blanche, de quoi parles-tu?

- Tu savais que Snow avait tué mes parents mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu étais là ce jour là! Tu étais la ménagère de la famille, tu étais forcément au courant. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret?!

Je la vois froncer des sourcils, l'air sceptique. Fait-elle exprès de ne pas comprendre? Son incompréhension me ronge. Mon cœur hésite entre la colère et le désespoir. J'ai tellement besoin de réponses à mes questions.

- Pour… quoi? Ma voix se brise et des larmes viennent réalimenter les sillons tracés sur mes joues. Je m'effondre épuisée, me sentant plus seule que jamais.

- Il les a tué. C'est un monstre, il n'y a rien d'humain en lui. Et toi… et toi tu m'as trahie.

Je lève un regard empli d'amertume vers la femme que j'avais toujours considérée digne de confiance. Mon monde est-il à ce point un énorme mensonge?

Une lueur de compréhension brille soudain dans ses yeux et elle semble s'emplir d'horreur. Bouleversée, elle me prend par les épaules et me secoue vigoureusement mais avec tendresse.

- Oh non ma petite Blanche! La vérité est si loin. Ne crois rien de ce que tu as vu ou de ce que tu as cru voir. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus, mais sache que je n'ai fait que te protéger. Ce monde est cruel et ce que tu as subi était affreux. Que ce soit ici ou dans l'arène, méfies toi de tes souvenirs ou de tes yeux. Elle s'interrompt et regarde la porte nerveusement avant de reprendre. J'aimerais tellement tout te dire mais le temps presse, dans l'arène, si tu dois…

Mais les gardes ouvrent déjà la porte pour signaler la fin de l'entrevue. La femme a perdu de précieuses minutes à tenter de m'apaiser et ce pourquoi elle est venue réellement n'a pu être partagé. Je la vois au bord du désespoir, je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mes épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Voyant que ma nourrice ne bouge pas, ils s'approchent pour la faire sortir de force. Je la regarde lutter, déchirée entre l'envie de la retenir et de la laisser aux gardes. Avant que la porte ne se referme, je l'entends crier:

- Blanche, si tu dois mourir dans l'arène, montre leur que ta vie est la tienne! Sauve nous!

Je fixe la porte éberluée. Voilà encore une histoire à dormir debout. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrai les sauver et surtout de quoi. Après tout, c'est nous les enfants qui ont besoin d'être sauvés, pas le contraire. Je sens une vilaine migraine transpercer ma tête. Je suis complètement déboussolée autant par sa réponse à mon accusation que par ses derniers mots. Ça n'a pas le moindre sens. Tout le monde est devenu complètement cinglé.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que la porte coulisse à nouveau et dévoile une personne qui m'est totalement étrangère. Une petite fille bien plus jeune que moi s'approche et me tend une enveloppe qu'elle sort d'une poche interne après avoir vérifié que les gardes ne puissent pas la voir faire. Méfiante, je n'esquisse pas un geste pour la récupérer. La lettre aurait très bien pu être empoisonnée ou piégée, d'autant plus que la gamine a pris de nombreuses précautions pour me l'amener. Voyant mon hésitation, elle me fait un sourire rassurant et tourne l'enveloppe, me permettant ainsi de voir mon prénom inscrit dans une écriture fine et oblique que je reconnais tout de suite. Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise et plaque immédiatement ma main contre ma bouche pour l'étouffer. La petite fille se tend et on observe toutes les deux la porte, espérant que les gardes n'aient rien entendu. Mais le bruit avait été peu audible et à notre plus grand soulagement, rien ne vient nous déranger.

Je saisis délicatement la lettre et regarde tour à tour le papier et la fillette à la peau ambrée. Ses yeux en amandes brillent avec douceur, ils sont si semblables aux siens. Elle inspire autant la paix que lui. Mon cœur s'accélère et je redoute la réponse à ma prochaine question.

- Qui… qui es-tu? Je demande hésitante.

Mais pour toute réponse, la fillette secoue la tête avec tristesse et s'enfuit sous mon regard stupéfait. Même si je suis presque sûre de le savoir, j'aurais aimé l'entendre de sa bouche. Mais la gamine est restée résolument muette. L'ai-je effrayée avec ma question? Pourtant, je n'ai vu que du chagrin dans ses yeux, pas de la peur. Peut-être ne peut-elle simplement pas parler. Peut-être est-elle vraiment muette. Une Muette. Je suis parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur. Personne ne peut faire subir ça à un enfant, il y a sûrement une autre explication. Mon instinct me dit que je tiens la vérité, mais ma conscience refuse d'y croire. C'est bien trop ignoble pour être imaginé.

Je secoue la tête, nauséeuse. Et tente en vain d'oublier l'enfant. Je décide alors d'ouvrir l'enveloppe de feu mon ami et déplie la lettre de mes doigts tremblotants sous l'émotion. Même dans sa lutte, même dans sa mort mon ami a pensé à moi. Cinna a pensé à moi.

Je l'ai rencontré il y a de cela près d'un an. A l'époque, il était le styliste de Katniss Everdeen pour ses tous premiers jeux. Ses costumes avaient fait fureur lors de la parade alors évidemment il avait été convié aux plus somptueuses fêtes. C'est à l'une d'entre elles que je l'ai rencontré. Je le prenais pour un de ces personnages prétentieux et égocentriques dont le capitole était rempli, j'avais alors décidé de me moquer de lui.

Comme à mon habitude, je m'étais présentée dans toute ma splendeur c'est-à-dire habillée d'un vieux pantalon usé et troué assorti d'un tee-shirt tout à fait horrible. Je me souviens que je m'étais surpassée ce jour là. Refusant tout coiffeur, j'avais sérieusement abîmé ma tignasse qui pendait malheureuse en mèches de différentes longueurs, je les avais également teint d'un gris peu engageant. Bref, j'étais remarquablement laide.

Je m'étais alors approché du personnage et de ses assistants, hautaine autant que faire se peut. Ils m'ont tout de suite reconnue grâce à l'étoile dorée incrustée sous mon œil gauche, je n'avais pas même besoin de me présenter. J'engageais donc directement la conversation d'un ton méprisant.

"Bonsoir. Vous qui êtes un grand styliste, comment me trouvez vous, ne suis-je pas magnifique?"

Tous les assistants avaient opiné, louant avec ferveur ma beauté et mon goût remarquable. Intérieurement, je riais d'eux et de leur futilité. Extérieurement je me contentais d'une moue désabusée. C'est alors que Cinna m'avait surprise. Me regardant droit dans les yeux, il me répondit avec la plus grande franchise, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

"Vous êtes franchement horrible. Regardez moi cette tignasse, comment avez-vous osé vous défigurer ainsi? Et je déplore que vous n'ayez pas le moindre goût vestimentaire."

Je l'avais alors regardé complètement abasourdie alors que son entourage le défigurait, horrifié. Et j'avais éclaté de rire. Un énorme fou rire comme je n'en avais jamais eu auparavant. Je me rappelle du bien fou que cela m'avait procuré. Une énorme chaleur m'avait parcouru tout le corps. Je venais de me faire un ami pour la vie. Je lui avais alors fait un sourire resplendissant qu'il m'avait retourné sans retenu.

"Que me conseillez-vous dans ce cas? Suis-je récupérable?" Le taquinais je.

"Oh je n'en suis vraiment pas certain, mais je peux essayer d'arranger ça. Me permettriez vous?" me répondit-il sur le même ton.

J'avais alors saisi sa main tendue et l'avais entraîné dans une pièce sans invité. Il m'avait rafistolée personnellement dans tous les sens du terme, autant physiquement que moralement. Je m'étais surprise en ayant une confiance aveugle en cet homme si honnête qui ne s'était jamais fié à ses yeux pour me juger.

Il m'avait appris énormément de choses, à commencer par me respecter moi-même. Mais aussi à me poser des questions sur des évidences qui avaient bercé ma vie. J'avais fini par comprendre qu'il était un ennemi du régime de mon grand-père sans que je ne trouve cette position gênante pour ma part. Je n'appréciais pas non plus cette cruauté et ces horreurs que je voyais alors que d'autres se prélassaient. D'autant plus que les révoltes avaient commencé et que je me sentais totalement dépassée, les attaques se multipliant autant contre le président que contre moi. Je pensais n'avoir aucun moyen de lutter. Pourtant, après l'avoir questionné à ce sujet, Cinna m'avait détrompée.

"Tu es jeune, tu es donc une cible facile pour eux. Tu dois leur montrer que tu es inaccessible sans pour autant les menacer. Tu dois leur montrer que s'ils te blessent, il n'y aura jamais de paix pour eux parce qu'en blessant un enfant innocent, ils seront autant des monstres que ceux contre qui ils luttent."

Je l'avais alors regardé avec des gros yeux, lui signifiant clairement que je n'avais rien compris. Il s'était contenté de sourire et d'ajouter:

"Si la situation se présente, tu comprendras. Tu es comme une colombe, Blanche.

- Une Colombe? Qu'est ce que c'est? Avais-je demandé

- C'est un oiseau tout blanc qui symbolisait la paix pour nos ancêtres. Je crains malheureusement qu'il n'ait complètement disparu."

J'étais restée un instant silencieuse, méditant ses paroles obscures qui ne trouvaient pas d'échos dans mon cerveau. J'avais poussé un long soupir frustré.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas en quoi je ressemble à une Colombe.

- Déjà pour ça."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il avait retiré la serviette qui me maintenait les cheveux et j'observais médusée le reflet de cette jolie fille aux cheveux court et d'un blanc éclatant. La lumière se reflétait dessus faisant danser une multitude de nuances. C'était très beau, très pur. Content de son effet, il ajouta dans un souffle:

"Et aussi parce que ton cœur est celui d'une Colombe. Tu n'imagines pas l'influence que tu peux avoir Blanche. Toi seule pourras apporter la paix."

Il était mort peu après cette discussion suite à sa provocation ouverte en habillant cette Everdeen de l'habit du geai moqueur. Sans elle, mon ami serait encore vivant et ce n'est pas une lettre que je tiendrai entre les mains, mais Cinna qui serait venu m'encourager. Ou peut-être même que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Sans cette fille, mon ami ne serait pas mort et moi je ne serai pas condamnée et plus que tout, sa fille n'aurait pas eu la langue coupée. Mais mon grand-père serait sûrement encore Président.

Je laisse échapper un soupir infiniment triste et je commence la lecture de la lettre d'adieu de Cinna. Je peux me rendre compte que c'était un homme très intelligent. Il avait anticipé toutes les réactions et s'était douté que je me retrouverai dans une situation semblable à aujourd'hui. Ses derniers mots font couler une unique larme: "_Je crois en toi Blanche, n'oublie pas que tu es une Colombe_".

- Je n'ai pas oublié, Cinna, je murmure.

Je presse la lettre contre mon cœur. Non je n'oublierai jamais, maintenant que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce qu'essayait aussi de me dire ma mère d'adoption. Si je dois mourir dans l'arène, je dois mourir en apportant la paix. Je renifle d'un air dédaigneux. Bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je cache soigneusement la lettre et attends ma prochaine visite bien que je sois persuadée qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, les gardes viennent me chercher sans surprise et m'emmènent dans une nacelle qui me conduit tout droit au centre d'entraînement. J'ai à peine le temps d'observer le grand hall que je me retrouve dans l'ascenseur avec un tribut mâle. Son visage me semble familier mais son nom m'échappe. Je décide de ne pas lutter, après tout, je le saurai très vite. Alors que les étages défilent, je tente de détendre l'atmosphère par mon humour noir mais je n'obtiens aucun succès. Au vu des évènements je n'insiste pas. Je suis tellement ébranlée que mes neurones ont du mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité et ma migraine est à tomber par terre. Et lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre au douzième étage, je sens qu'elle ne disparaîtra pas de sitôt.

Car devant moi se tient mon mentor, la pire ennemi des Snow, Katniss Everdeen. Et que je viens à mon plus grand malheur de me rappeler qui se tient à mes côtés, le fils de l'ancien haut juge Crane mis à mort par mon grand-père, Néron Crane. Je veux bien être une colombe à quinze ans, mais le sort ne m'est vraiment pas favorable.

_A suivre...XD_


	3. Chapitre 3: Je ne mourrai pas ce soir

**Note des auteurs: **Et voici enfin le troisième chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec impatience (hein que vous l'attendiez tous?XD) N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez! Les règles ont changé, le nom a changé, et jamais la cruauté des jeux n'a été aussi forte! Bienvenue à l'ouverture officielle des jeux de la paix!

**Chapitre 3:** **Je ne mourrai pas ce soir**

« Regarde les le moins possible. Contente toi de répondre aux questions qu'on te pose et reste simple »

Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il sera compliqué de respecter les trois règles de conduite que m'a dicté Everdeen. Il est difficile de ne pas rendre son regard à un public entier qui vous fixe avec l'intensité d'un serpent qui guette sa proie. Quant à faire simple dans les réponses, autant faut-il déjà pouvoir en donner! J'ai un nœud à l'estomac rien qu'en pensant aux questions que Flickerman pourrait me poser devant un Panem révolté. De toute manière, s'ils pensent que je vais m'étaler sur ma vie devant les caméras, ils se mettent tous le doigt dans l'œil!

A coté de moi, Néron et les autres tributs gardent le silence. Je les appelle tribut parce que depuis que je suis née on les a toujours appelé ainsi. Mais comparé à ceux que je voyais à la télévision le soir avant d'aller me coucher, ils se rapprochent d'avantage d'un groupe d'apprentis comédiens qui se seraient trompés de pièce que de véritables combattants déterminés à affronter leur destin. J'ai du mal à croire que demain, ces acteurs du dimanche aux ongles manucurés et aux cheveux enduits de gel multicolore s'affronteront dans un duel à mort devant des spectateurs avides. Moi si on m'avait donné le choix, j'aurais changé de chaîne pour suivre un programme plus sérieux. Seulement voilà, les rebelles avaient même été jusqu'à prendre le contrôle de la télévision et rien d'autre ne passait ce soir que l'émission de Caesar Flickerman précédent la cérémonie d'ouverture des derniers Hunger Games. Et ils avaient trouvé un moyen indiscutable de nous obliger à la suivre, nous les deux derniers Snow.

Tandis que la musique traditionnelle de l'émission annonçait l'arrivée de Caesar sur le plateau et qu'une ovation accompagnait son apparition, je me surpris à glisser un regard en direction de la caméra braquée sur notre ridicule peloton. Mon grand-père me voyait-il? Mais inutile de me poser ce genre de question. La plupart des gens qui auront la curiosité d'essayer vous confirmeront sûrement qu'en étant attaché sur une chaise en face d'un écran géant, la tête délicatement bloquée par le contact savoureux d'un ruban adhésif double face, que vous êtes généralement forcé de regarder ce qu'on vous montre. Enfin, c'est mon opinion.

La voix de Caesar me tire soudain de mes rêveries. Il vient d'annoncer le début de l'émission et invite les tributs à le rejoindre sur le plateau. Des applaudissements retentissent et des huées les accompagnent, précipitamment remplacés par des ovations pré-enregistrées. Soudain, mon cœur s'accélère malgré moi et mes profondes respirations pour le calmer sont vaines. Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer, de me dévoiler même un temps soit peu. Je préférerais être jetée dans l'arène maintenant plutôt que de devoir sourire à une population qui ne souhaite qu'une chose: ma mort, et de la façon la plus douloureuse possible, cela va de soi. Je jette une dernière fois un rapide coup d'œil à la robe que l'on m'a obligée à porter. Un dos nu plus blanc que neige. La robe est si légère que j'ai parfois la désagréable impression de ne rien porter et pourtant la façon dont elle accompagne mes mouvements et sa manière de réfléchir d'un éclat doux la lumière des coulisses me fait réellement penser à de la poudreuse. Une couleur qui, en plus de s'accorder parfaitement au nom maudit que je porte, met en valeur les mèches courtes indisciplinées qui me tombent comme des flocons sur le front et la nuque sur laquelle, comme tous les autres candidats, je porte tatoué un numéro: le mien est le 24. J'avais imaginé bien pire, je dois l'avouer. Un moment j'avais craint que Katniss pousse le sadisme à m'habiller en pingouin ou en bonhomme de neige. Avec ça, nul doute que j'aurais attiré des sponsors! Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse survivre dans de tels jeux en étant seulement approvisionnée en bâtonnets de sucre d'orge. Mais à part ce petit bémol, j'aurais été la favorite, c'est certain.

J'emboîte le pas au garçon tatoué qui me précède et bientôt les projecteurs du célébrissime plateau m'éblouissent. J'ai l'impression que tous les regards sont braqués sur moi et ma robe laiteuse, que toute cette mascarade n'avait qu'un seul but premier: m'humilier, ou du moins, humilier mon grand père, l'ancien président Snow attaché sur sa chaise de bois. J'ai envie de hurler que je n'y suis pour rien. Que je n'étais même pas née lorsque tout ceci avait commencé. Que je détestais ces jeux lorsqu'ils passaient à la télévision, pas parce que la vue de ses enfants jetés dans une arène m'emplissait d'effroi, j'y étais indifférente en réalité, mais parce que mon grand père était obsédé par eux. Lorsque les Hunger Games étaient annoncés, plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux, plus rien n'avait d'importance que cette géniale invention de son esprit pour assujettir les districts, pas même sa petite-fille qui venait de faire un cauchemar et qui regardait timidement le dirigeant de Panem sans oser quémander ses bras. Et dire qu'il avait fallu que je passe moi même devant les écrans pour qu'il me regarde enfin. Quelle ironie du sort!

Mais après ce que j'avais vécu lors de sa visite, j'avoue ne plus avoir aucun intérêt pour ce vieillard. Qu'il me regarde ou non m'importe peu. Ce monstre ne mérite pas l'attention que je lui avais témoigné et sa considération, même forcée, ne m'atteint plus. Il n'existe plus pour moi, peu importe les paroles de ma nourrice qui sont encore floues aujourd'hui.

- Bienvenue à tous, chers tributs! Salue Caesar alors que nous prenons tous place sur le canapé rouge en demi cercle devant lui.

L'éternel présentateur des jeux est encore plus laid que jamais. Pas parce que la nature l'a affublé d'un faciès particulièrement repoussant mais plutôt parce qu'il s'escrime d'avantage tous les ans à ressembler à un caniche auquel on aurait fait subir, en plus d'un brushing défiant tous les toutous à sa mémère de Panem, une coloration particulièrement imaginative. Pour cette dernière édition spéciale, il a choisi de s'affubler d'un costume jaune éblouissant et de teindre ses cheveux et ses lèvres de la même couleur si bien qu'en plissant légèrement les paupières, on peu le prendre pour un soleil vivant. Ou une tartine grillée, au choix.

Certains de mes compagnons d'infortune n'ont pas l'air de réaliser ce qui leur arrive et un sourire béa se dessine sur leurs lèvres délicates tandis qu'ils saluent de la main le public. Une fille de styliste pleure silencieusement et essuie par intermittence ses yeux maquillés à outrance pour éviter que son eye-liner ne coule. D'autres gardent un visage dur et sans expression et je reconnais parmi eux d'anciens pacificateurs. Je cherche son regard à lui mais en vain. A la place je rencontre celui de Katniss Everdeen, assise au premier rang et qui me fixe avec attention. Que pense-t-elle à cet instant? Espére-t-elle secrètement me voir mourir en première pour rendre à mon grand père ce qu'il mérite? Si seulement elle se doutait que Snow est totalement indifférent à mon sort, peut-être réviserait-elle son jugement?

Les interviews commencent mais comme je m'en doutais, ils ont décidé de me garder pour la fin. Pendant que mes « camarades » se lèvent les uns après les autres pour rejoindre Ceasar, j'observe le plateau de l'émission. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser de premier abord, le public n'est pas si grand. À la place d'une foule multicolore de gens de Panem se trouve un mélange disproportionné de rebelles et de citoyens banals. Certains visages me sont connus mais impossible de me rappeler exactement où je les ai déjà rencontrés. D'autres me sont complètement étrangers et je mets du temps à me rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'anciens habitants de districts qui ont tenté de s'habiller comme ceux du capitole, malgré la norme plus sobre qu'a imposé le nouveau régime . Perruques roses et vertes aux tons ternes passées de mode, hauts cols et nœuds de papillon bleu-délavé remplaçant le cobalt électrique qui était encore d'usage il y a une poignée de jours, chemises rayées assorties au fond de teint, aucun n'a peur du ridicule. J'en vois même porter des tatouages faciaux représentant des geais moqueurs ou les numéros de leurs anciens districts barrés de rouge. Une vrai bande de sauvages, grand-père doit bien se marrer.

En levant la tête, je peux voir les nouveaux juges dans leur tribune spacieuse. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser à la suite de la rébellion des districts, ce n'est pas Plutarch Heavensbee mais un autre homme qui préside le jury pour ces jeux. Et sa vue contribue à diminuer le maigre espoir qui subsiste encore en moi: Gabek Barnette, le père de la petite fille nommée Rue qui avait fait alliance avec mon mentor lors de sa première participation et qui est morte à peine trois jours après le début des jeux. Pour l'impartialité du jury, on repassera.

L'excitation du public reporte mon attention sur le plateau. Caesar est en pleine interview de Falamate, un jeune garçon fétiche aux yeux exorbités qui a la désagréable habitude d'humidifier ses lèvres toutes les minutes d'un rapide coup de langue. Je crois me souvenir de l'avoir entendu dire, dans la salle d'entraînement, qu'il projetait de faire partie de l'équipe de programmateurs des décors pour la dernière édition des jeux.

- Mais comment peut-on créer une arène aussi réaliste? S'extasie exagérément Caesar, usant de ce don qu'il a de rendre la moindre information capitale et inexorablement intéressante.

- Et bien voyez-vous tout est question de symétrie et de représentations géométriques, explique Falamate d'une voix sifflante. Mais il faut avant tout pouvoir faire abstraction des calculs logarithmiques pour algébriser le problème des dimensions.

- Fascinant! Commente le présentateur qui n'en pense pas un mot et qui doit déjà se demander de quelle manière il va pouvoir capter à nouveau l'attention du public.

Heureusement pour lui, le gong annonçant la fin des cinq minutes réglementaires retenti et Falamate doit retourner s'asseoir parmi les autres tributs. C'est au tour de Cléopâtre Flickerman, la propre fille de Caesar, de s'avancer sur le plateau. La robe jaune qu'elle porte s'accorde parfaitement avec le costume de son père et son port de tête impérial au moment de saluer poliment le public a l'effet escompté. En à peine trois secondes, la salle est suspendue à ses lèvres. Flickerman quant à lui, est partagé entre le ravissement et le désespoir. Mais il semble choisir la première option car son visage redevient excessivement souriant lorsqu'il pose la première question.

– Cléopâtre, aurais-tu un conseil à donner à nos auditrices qui souhaiteraient te ressembler?

La jeune femme prend le temps de se façonner le sourire adéquat, à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la surprise.

– Bien sûr, répond-elle en battant des paupières devant la caméra. Je leur conseille de rester simplement elles-mêmes car la tenue et l'apparence en général reflètent non pas un désir de ressemblance à une idole mais plutôt l'âme même de celui qui se montre. Je suis intimement persuadée que la véritable beauté réside dans la simplicité.

Je suis étonnée par l'aisance avec laquelle elle s'adresse à son public et manifestement je ne suis pas la seule. Des soupirs de ravissement parcourent les premières rangées et un sifflement retentit au fond de la grande salle. Même les juges ont arrêté de discuter en haut de leur balcon pour observer avec curiosité cette fille qui s'exprime encore mieux que son père. Quant à moi, je me persuade que les mots ne lui seront d'aucun recours là où nous allons, même si la moindre de mes certitudes s'ébranle bien vite ces temps-ci.

L'interview de la belle Cléopâtre est suivie de celle d'une fille légèrement plus âgée que moi et qui pose plus de questions à Flickerman que le présentateur lui même. Je sens la salle osciller entre l'agacement et l'amusement, au même rythme que les mouvements faciaux très expressifs de Caesar qui doit fermer ses lèvres jaunes fluo à peine ouvertes à chaque fois que la fille enchaîne avec une autre question. Mais le stress et la tension de l'attente m'empêchent de comprendre ce qu'ils se disent. Dans quelques minutes à peine ce sera mon tour.

Afin de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, je cherche une phrase typique sur laquelle me concentrer. " Je ne mourrai pas ce soir", je me répète en boucle. "Je ne mourrai pas ce soir. "

C'est mon tour à présent. Je sens que la salle est également captivée mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Mon existence même semble être une attraction pour certains qui se poussent pour mieux me voir. La personnification de leur très cher président à l'air de les décevoir et je me demande un instant, non sans une pointe de sarcasme, s'ils s'attendaient à voir une fille barbue et ridée. Ici, le contexte est bien différent de la moisson: aucun signe de compassion sur les visages, tout au mieux de la pitié et encore. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres mais je me force à venir rejoindre Caesar, raide comme un piquet d'exécution.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Blanche Snow! Clame Caesar haut et fort pour faire taire les exclamations éparses qui fusent dès lors que je lui serre la main.

Un bruit mat me fait frémir mais je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'un objet qu'on vient de lancer sur le champ de force invisible qui sépare le plateau du public. Encore une nouvelle invention spécialement pensée pour cette édition. Il aurait été dommage, après tout, de blesser les candidats trop tôt à cause de spectateurs qui ne savent pas contenir leurs émotions. L'objet vient rebondir sur le sol pour finir sa course sous une rangée de sièges, derrière le champs de force mais je ne l'entends plus tant mon cœur résonne contre mes tempes.

- Bonjour, je murmure.

Caesar me sourit avec bienveillance et un instant je me demande s'il réalise que durant la soirée, il a sans doute conversé le plus simplement du monde avec le futur assassin de sa fille. Sans se départir de son expression idiote mais spécialement conçue pour mettre en confiance les plus mal à l'aise, il me tend le micro et me fait signe de m'asseoir.

- Alors Blanche, dis nous un peu quel est ton secret pour rester en vie dans le jeu?

Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je serre les mâchoires pour ne pas claquer des dents. Je sens un filet de transpiration me couler entre les omoplates et je retiens un frisson. Je doute d'être capable d'aligner deux mots alors s'il me demande de faire une phrase grammaticalement correcte...

C'est alors que je croise le regard de Katniss au premier rang. Elle me fixe si intensément que j'ai un moment l'impression d'être un oiseau qui va bientôt se prendre une flèche entre les deux yeux. Mais peu importe, c'est la seule qui me montre un semblant de soutient. Quelle ironie du sort quand j'y pense! Voilà que la pire ennemie de ma famille devient ma meilleure alliée! Soudain je me souviens de ses paroles. Il faut que je sois moi même, que je reste simple.

« Je ne mourrai pas ce soir »

- Et bien Monsieur Flickerman, c'est plutôt à vous que l'on devrait poser la question non? Après tout, vous êtes bien le seul que l'on retrouve chaque année fidèle à son poste?

Après une poignée de secondes d'étonnement général, Caesar éclate de rire, emportant une partie de la salle avec lui. Je me surprends à sourire mais ce n'est pas pour la même raison. Je suis la seule à qui le léger rictus amusé de Katniss m'a fait autant d'effet. J'ai l'impression que mon courage remonte au galop. Caesar essuie une larme sincère au coin de sa paupière sur-maquillée.

- Ah ah très bien pensé je ne m'y attendais pas du tout!

Puis, reprenant un semblant de sérieux pour ajouter d'un ton confident:

- Mais dites moi ma chère, qu'elle est donc votre spécialité? Chacun en a une n'est-ce pas? Sinon comment espérer rester en vie dans les jeux?

- Disons que je ne suis pas du genre à tuer les mouches à coups de bazooka, je réponds simplement.

Je sens le regard de la salle rivé sur moi mais je n'en dis pas plus car les juges me font comprendre que je n'en ai pas le droit. Et puis même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas assez sotte pour révéler les quelques bottes secrètes qui me permettront de gagner quelques jours supplémentaires dans la course à la vie.

L'interview se déroule sans accrocs pendant les cinq minutes qui suivent si bien que je suis presque étonnée d'entendre le gong annoncer la fin. C'était moins pénible que je ne l'aurais cru finalement. Un regard vers ma mentor me suffit pour comprendre qu'elle est relativement fière de moi et je lui rends son sourire pour la première fois car, comme je me le répète inlassablement: non, je ne mourrai pas ce soir.

Assise sur le canapé des invités au milieu des autres tributs, j'attends désormais avec impatience la clôture de l'émission. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand, au lieu d'entendre Caesar donner rendez-vous à ses téléspectateurs pour le lendemain, il annonce la venue de la nouvelle présidente Coin sur le plateau! A côté de moi, le petit Marcellus, petit-fils de ma nourrice frémit. Et il y a de quoi. Ce retournement de situation n'était pas prévu et l'intervention d'un dirigeant de Panem dans l'émission est une grande première. D'ordinaire, mon grand père et moi étions simplement assis au balcon des jurys lors des interviews mais jamais il n'était descendu se prononcer. Il disait toujours qu'il fallait laisser au peuple des moments sans politique pour mieux asseoir ensuite son pouvoir. Manifestement, Coin n'avait pas compris cette subtilité.

S'avançant d'un pas raide vers Flickerman, elle prit possession du micro en le gratifiant d'un sourire crispé, comme à son habitude. Je me demande même si elle a déjà ressenti de véritables émotions. Caesar se penche d'un geste théâtral pour lui baiser la main ce qui fait rire tout le monde et détend l'atmosphère parmi les tributs même si pour ma part, je suis plutôt étonnée. Je vois bien qu'il n'y a dans ce geste aucune volonté de rire, mais au contraire, une manière subtile et innocente de lui montrer qu'il désapprouve la manière dont elle s'est accaparée Panem et sa fille. Cléopatre me glisse un regard et même si je ne l'apprécie pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir à la vue de la peur qui l'anime. La présence de Coin n'est pas un hasard, quelque chose se prépare et je n'aime pas ça. Mes inquiétudes se confirment lorsqu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche pour s'exprimer.

- Cher peuple libre de Panem, commence-t-elle d'une voix forte mais sèche, vous venez de faire la connaissance des 24 candidats qui participeront aux derniers jeux, les jeux de la Paix!

Le nouveau nom qu'elle a donné aux légendaires Hunger Games a l'air de ravir tout le monde et en particulier les résistants qui sont présents en majorité dans les gradins. Pour ma part, je le trouve très mal choisi. Comment des jeux de paix pourraient-ils impliquer la violence et le meurtre? Mais cette idée n'est pas la seule qui m'effraie. Je cherche ma mentor du regard mais elle a les yeux rivés sur Coin et son expression me laisse penser qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce revirement de situation.

- C'est la dernière édition de cette invention perverse qui visait à nous priver de la chair de notre chair et de nous obliger à regarder périr le fruit d'une génération innocente. Et qui dit nouveau nom, dit nouvelles règles!

Nouveau silence captivé, nouveau bruit de déglutition à ma droite. Même Caesar est devenu aussi pâle que ma robe.

- Cette année, les candidats n'ont pas cette innocence! Ils incarnent l'âme même du capitole qui nous a tant fait souffrir! Il est tant que le couperet tombe, il est temps d'apaiser les querelles.

Son regard perçant se tourne vers moi et je ne peux que le soutenir.

- Il est temps de faire la paix par le sang, achève-t-elle.

Des murmures parcourent la foule. Coin garde le silence alors que des hommes vêtus d'un même uniforme noir frappé du signe du geai moqueur sortent des coulisses pour se diriger vers nous. Je frissonne devant la nouvelle élite de Panem que Coin a formé dans l'ombre. Je suis bien incapable de rassurer le petit garçon à mes côtés et je n'ose lui prendre la main tant les miennes sont moites. Cinq hommes en tout. Je remarque qu'ils portent des sacs remplis de ce qui ressemble à de petits cerceaux métalliques munis de capteurs. L'un d'eux en extirpe un du lot et s'avance vers un jeune homme taillé comme une armoire qui appartenait autrefois aux rangs des jeunes pacificateurs, dans l'intention manifeste de lui fixer l'objet autour du poignet. La réaction du tribut ne se fait pas attendre. Repoussant méchamment la main qui tenait le bracelet électronique, il s'apprête à lui faire une clef de bras lorsque deux autres hommes en noir l'immobilisent par derrière avec force. Le premier homme se relève et prend le temps de s'épousseter les jambes avant de fixer tranquillement l'anneau au poignet du tribut qui se débat rageusement. Toute la scène est suivie en direct dans Panem et les spectateurs ne peuvent s'empêcher de lancer des exclamations mi-surprises mi-excitées.

- Cette année les règles fondamentales ne changeront pas, continue alors Coin tandis que les hommes se déplacent parmi nous pour nous fixer à chacun un anneau sur un bras ou sur une jambe.

J'en reçois un autour du genoux droit pour ma part. Le métal est froid au contact de ma peau mais je suis trop obnubilée par le discours de Coin pour y faire attention.

- Les candidats devront tuer tous leurs adversaires pour espérer sortir gagnant des jeux. Seulement nous avons décidé de pimenter un peu tout ça.

Je crois bien m'étrangler en surprenant son clin d'oeil vers la tribune des juges. Katniss l'a-t-elle vu elle aussi?

- Chaque candidat se verra remettre une enveloppe contenant le numéro du tribut qu'il devra personnellement tuer, énonce-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Les tributs échangent des regards abasourdis. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Manifestement, Coin mesure l'effet que sa déclaration provoque parmi son auditoire car elle fait signe à un des hommes en noir frappés du geai moqueur de s'avancer. Devant un public figé sur place, Caesar Flickerman se voit recevoir un collier électronique avec un léger clip qui résonne dans le micro. Le présentateur regarde Coin avec incompréhension tandis que je sens Cléopâtre se raidir.

- Si un autre tribut tue la cible qu'on a désigné à un candidat, ou bien que ce candidat regarde le contenu de son enveloppe avant d'y avoir été invité...

Coin se recule d'un pas et lève une minuscule télécommande qu'elle dissimulait dans la paume de sa main. Un silence magistral accompagne la pression de son pouce sur l'unique bouton. Immédiatement après, le collier électronique de Caesar lui explose à la figure, faisant sauter sa tête comme un bouchon de champagne devant des millions de spectateurs pétrifiés. Je sursaute tandis que des hommes retiennent Cléopâtre qui hurle si fort que je crois bien que mes tympans vont exploser. Un corps méconnaissable gît dans une marre rouge et jaune fluo là où se trouvait Caesar Flickerman quelques secondes plus tôt. Ma surprise et ma peur sont telles que je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Je sens que quelqu'un me fourre une enveloppe dans les mains et c'est à peine si mes doigts tremblants ont le réflexe de resserrer leur prise autour d'elle.

- Autre chose, rajoute Coin sans se départir de son calme alors que la salle est plus agitée que jamais. Les jeux débuteront dès ce soir alors restez à l'antenne!

J'ai l'impression que le monde autrefois figé autour de moi reprend vie d'un seul coup. Dans un gigantesque capharnaüm général, tous les spectateurs se lèvent et se bousculent. Les mentors se ruent vers les coulisses tandis que nous sommes poussés nous aussi vers les ascenseurs, affublés de nos bracelets et de nos enveloppes. Katniss m'attrape par le bras pour me tirer sans ménagement de la foule et nous réussissons à entrer dans une cabine avant que les portes ne se referment. Incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, je la sens me secouer rudement par les épaules.

- Écoute moi Blanche! Me crie-t-elle à moitié. On va aller te préparer! Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller!

Puis, comme je ne réponds pas et que je la fixe d'un regard vide, elle ajoute:

- N'oublie jamais qui tu es!

Je laisse passer une minute de silence avant de répondre d'un ton lugubre:

- Je suis le numéro 24. Et ce soir, je me battrai pour rester en vie.

Et sous le regard inquiet du tristement célèbre geais moqueur, je me fais l'effet d'être une colombe à qui l'on vient de briser les ailes.

_A suivre..._


End file.
